Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day fic. One shot. Humanized. The tank gang attends a Valentine's party, and my favorite Tank Gang pairing gets forced into Seven Minutes in Heaven. My first attempt at anything lemon-y. More of a lime, though.


**AN: Again, this looked a lot longer on Works. I do not own Finding Nemo. Also, this is my first attempt at anything dirty. So, I may have failed epicly. I rated as teen, but if enough people feel it should be moved under 'M', I'll do it. This is my belated Valentine's Day fic, so Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone!**

The whole gang was gathered in Deb's basement. Loud music was thumping and the lights from the lava lamps were so low they could barely see. It seemed awful strange for a group of thirty-something's to be having a "Valentine's Day Party" like this one, but of all the things Deb had missed in her high school years, this was the one she lamented the most about. So, they all grinned and bore it, because that's what friends do.

Gil awkwardly made his way around several groups of people he didn't know. _'where did Deb meet all these people'? _he wondered. Choruses of excuse-me's and watch-it's were made, before stumbling upon Bloat. "Do you know any of these people?" Gil asked his dirty-blonde haired friend.

"That's Jacques over there grinding with some girl who's obviously hammered," Bloat began, "and I saw Peach and Gurgles here earlier."

It was just then that the music stopped, and their tall, blonde friend took the mic. "Hi everyone!" she began, "So, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my party, it's totally awesome, right?" The crowd of drunken adults cheered. Gil rolled his eyes with sheer disgust. "So, in honour of Valentine's Day, we're are all going to play a fun little game called seven minutes in heaven!"

"Really Deb?" rang the voice of Peach "isn't that a little, middle school? We are all adults here, after all."

A smug impression then appeared on the blonde's face, "Just for that, you get to go first!"

"Oh no, that's okay…" the redhead tried, with a look of pure of terror scribbled all over her face.

"Un uh." Deb replied with a smirk in place, "You are getting into that closet." Deb's eyes than scanned over the rest of the crowd, looking for the specific man she was going to push into a closet with her best friend (other than Flo, of course), once she found him, she zoned in on him, and an almost evil smirk appeared on her face. "Bubbles!" she yelled over the crowd

Peach winced, _'this is not happening_'. Bloat nearly burst out laughing, but kept his cool. Bubbles looked up at Deb and quizzically asked "Yes?"

Deb then declared with an insane amount of conviction "Push Gil in there, too!"

As the two loudly protested the blonde's actions, they were forcibly being pushed into the small broom closet by their close friends and strangers alike.

The door was then shut and Deb heard the satisfying click of the lock. "One day, they're going to thank me for this!"

* * *

><p>Peach desperately hoped Gil couldn't hear how heavy her breathing had gotten, or sense how badly her body was trembling. She tried to control her body's reaction to the shocking proximity to the man she'd been hopelessly in love with for the past….well, everyone had lost track of time while in captivity, but it was a long time. And here he was. Their bodies literally inches apart, the way all of those fantasies began. <em>'Oh my god.' <em>she thought as she inhaled shakily.

Gil, on the other hand, mostly remained calm. In fact, he was rather annoyed. "What a stupid idea." he muttered. "The things we do for our friends, eh?" he added with a slight chuckle.

"Heh, yeah." Peach nervously agreed.

The two sat in the dark surrounded by the awkward silence for a while, before Gil suddenly, and very loudly, said, "This is ridiculous! We're adults, not horny middle school students!"

"You're forgetting that Deb never got a chance to be a horny middle school student." Peach reminded him.

Gil sighed, he always hated hearing how most of them lost so much of their life. He had graduated high school, he was enrolled in community college when his livelihood was so inappropriately stolen from him. Peach never got to graduate high school, and everyone else had been in middle, or even elementary school. "I suppose you have a point."

Silence fell over the pair a second time, until, in a stroke of bravery, Peach said, "You know, if you wanted to actually kiss me right now, I'd let you."

It was then she felt electricity flow through the rest of her body as he quickly took her hands in his. He then looked her in the eyes, and very slowly and seriously told her, "Peach, I've wanted you for so long now that if I started kissing you, I wouldn't be able to stop at just kissing you."

And for what seemed like a lifetime, Peach just stood there, stunned. _'This has to be a dream' _is the only thought that could go through her head. Her heart was pounding faster than she'd ever imagined possible. She could not believe that she'd actually heard those words come out of his mouth. It was taking a minute for her brain to register everything.

Gil took Peach's stunned silence as discomfort and revulsion, so he began to ramble, "I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I just, I felt like I needed to put it out there. Oh my god, I'm so stupid for…"

He never got to finish that sentence, due to the enslaving taste of Peach's lips against his. Both of their bodies seem to turn to mush and burn with a fiery passion at the same time. Peach's hands quickly became very tangled in his hair, while one of his hands did the same to her hair, with the other arm wrapped predatorily around her waist, desperately pulling her body closer to his. His tongue slowly slid onto her lips, practically begging for entrance. She eagerly granted it to him, moaning his name in the process.

The passion that continued to grow between the two, as one of Gil's hand began to make his way up her shirt. A noise that could only be identified as a whimper escaped Peach's lips as Gil detached his. But the noise was quickly replaced with her shouts of ecstasy as he slowly sucked and nipped at her neck.

They were so caught up in the heat of the moment that neither of them noticed the door open until they heard an obviously drunk Deb call out "Gil, you dog, you! Getting it on the closet!"

"Like a couple of horny middle school students." Bloat added.

Peach, embarrassed, began murmuring some excuse about having to leave. "Awww….." Deb whined, "But the party was just getting started. And from the looks of things, so was Gil!" The pair flushed red, and both began to leave through the back door. "Ooh! Looks like Gil and Peach are trying to get some privacy!" the blonde slurred.

Peach rolled her eyes before leaving the room. "Hey!" Gil called behind her. "You need a ride?"

"My place is a little out of the way for you, isn't it?" she questioned.

A smirk appeared on his face, "We're not going to your place. We're getting a hotel room. We have some unfinished business from the closet to attend to."


End file.
